You Belong With Me
by ForeverInYouth
Summary: Miley is in love with Nick. Too bad he's still in love with his ex-girlfriend.Nick unintentionally breaks Miley's heart a lot. Selena intentionally breaks Nick's. Nick solves his problems by having sex with Miley. If only it meant something to him. Niley.
1. Weak

**Miley's POV**

I rolled off of him to his side, breathing heavily, as Nick Jonas and I finished another night of meaningless sex. Well, meaningless to him, anyway. To him, I'm just a quick fuck when he's feeling vulnerable, or hurt from his selfish, conceited, lying, cheating ex-girlfriend, Selena. No matter what she does to him, he loves her. I guess it's very similar to my situation. No matter how many times he uses me, I'll forever be in love with him.

**Nick's POV **

As Miley rolled off of me , I got up and got dressed. Thank God I have someone who is willing to have sex, whenever I need it. I'm just so upset. Selena has a new boyfriend that she feels she needs to flaunt in front of me, and I needed a way to cope. When I'm in that sort of position, Miley's just a phone call away. The feeling of assurance that the sex gives me unfortunately, is only temporary, though. The next day, I doubt everything again. Selena just has this power over me, and she knows it. She's hurt me so many times but, every time she apologizes, I forgive her. Whether she means it or not, I take her back. She never means it, though. She'll never mean it but, I can't help it.

**Miley's POV**

Nick got up, got dressed, and left the house, without a word, as always. He's never stayed the night. He'll never stay the night. I'm just going to have to deal with that, though. I'll just sit back, love from afar, and let him use me for his temporary medicine, like the pathetic, love blinded, teenage girl that I am. Can you imagine? Love is actually a beautiful, mutual, and amazing feeling for some people. That's the hardest thing for me to imagine, since love is the worst thing that's ever happened to me.


	2. Naïvety

**Nick's POV**

*beep beep beep* I heard, repetitively, until I slammed my hand on the snooze button. I was not at all ready to go to school. I wasn't ready to see Selena show off her new boyfriend, in front of me, like he was some prized possession. Why I love her, I honestly have no clue. I mean, she's inconsiderate, stuck up, bitchy, conceited, and I really can't think of one good quality about her, but I'm in love with her. I'm hopeless.

**Miley's POV**

As I got up for school, I couldn't help but consider ditching. I decided not to, though. As much as I hate school, I can't skip another day. I can't afford to fall behind right now. I have a 3.8 and my parents are going psycho on me. I have to maintain my 4.0 grade point average. So, I took a quick shower, did the typical things, washed my face, brushed my teeth. Then, I put on a very well planned outfit, I picked. I curled my hair, did my makeup, grabbed an apple, and left the house for school. I have good taste in fashion, I decided I might as well start showing it. As I got to school, I noticed Selena eye me and laugh at me with her superficial friends, Dani and Olivia.

"Cute outfit, too bad you'll never be able to get your face to match it." She said, smirking.

"Good one! So original! If you're going to try so hard to be a bitch, you should be good at it, hun." I said, as I walked away.

I started heading to my first period class. Right before I walked in, I plastered a fake yet, believable smile on my face. I don't want to seem like an attention whore. Then, I'd be a hypocrite, I hate people who beg for attention so, I act like everything's okay. Unfortunately, my best friend, Demi, always can see right through my fake smile.

"Alright, what's wrong?" she said already knowing _exactly_ what was wrong.

"Same thing as always" I said, sighing.

"Ugh." she groaned. "He needs to realize how worthless she is."

"Yeah, but that's never going to happen. So, I'll sit back and be his temporary cure."

"No, you need to stop this, Miles, it's unhealthy."

"Screw my health. I'm unhealthy either way. Might as well get a little pleasure in the process of an unhealthy life."

"Miles."

"Dem."

"Ugh" She groaned, once again, frustrated with me. "I'm worried about you, Miley."

"Don't be. I'm fine."

"Okay, what's going to happen one day, when he moves on and you're still in love with him? Miles, you're just looking to get your heart broken."

I sighed, "I'm a big girl, Dem. I can cope with the pain myself."

"Can you, Miley? Cause it seems like the way you cope with pain is having sex with Nick. But, in that case you won't be able to do that, will you?"

I just looked down. I knew she was right. Demi was always right. "Just promise me you'll think about talking to him about everything."

I sighed, "Fine, fine. I promise that I'll _think _about it. That doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to talk to him."

"That's all I ask."

**Nick's POV**

When I got to school, I rushed to class, avoiding all contact with Selena. I want to get over her but, that's not going to happen, unless, I avoid any conversation with her, whatsoever.

* * *

The bell rang. First periods over. Thank God for that. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. It was Selena.

"Nicky, I miss you. I'm sorry for everything. I love you."

I looked down. "Uhmm. Don't you uhh.. have a boyfriend?"

"No, I broke up with him. I want to be with you."

"I uhh.. I don't--"

"Please, Nicky."

"Alright, Sel."

"Good." she said, smiling.

* * *

Well, that didn't last long. She cheated on me already. Hasn't even been 24 hours. I found her kissing some other guy, in the hallway, after second period.

"I can't keep doing this, Sel. I keep forgiving you and you keep doing the same thing."

"Yes you can. The reality is that no matter what, you'll always come back to me. I can have you back, whenever I want."

I sighed. "Yeah, and I don't understand it. I don't like _anything _about you, yet I love you so much."

"I know you do. The feeling just isn't mutual. I love you, when I want to and right now, I don't."

I shook my head looking down. "This is really sad. You see, I'll probably forgive you over and over again. I'll never run out of chances but, this, this is how you treat me."

I started to raise my voice "**I want to be done with you! I don't want to love you. I want you to leave me alone and stop apologizing because I _do _love you. I'll forgive you whenever you want me to. You're being an inconsiderate bitch.**"

"Excuse me?" She said, almost defensively.

"Yeah, you're also being just a bit of a slut by doing this. Kissing and sleeping around with any guy you want to, no matter what your relationship status is."

"At least I'm not the one who sleeps around with the biggest loser every single time I feel vulnerable. Oh, and I'll apologize and come back to you whenever I want to, okay?!"

"No, it's not okay."I said, walking away, before giving her the opportunity to answer. I was pissed off. I hit speed dial number 3 and hit send.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miles. Can I come over after school?"

"Uhh… yeah, sure."

"Alright, thanks. See you then."

* * *

*brring brring* The last bell rang. Finally. I stopped by the vending machine to get some water, which took forever and I got in my car and drove to Miley's house. I knocked on the door and as soon as she opened the door, I grabbed her face, and started kissing her. She started kissing back as I shut the door behind me. We made our way up the stairs as she started unbuttoning my shirt, I took hers off. I started kissing more intensely, as I took her bra off and threw it across the room. We got on the bed and she unbuttoned my pants, as I did the same. Once both our pants were off, I slid her underwear off and we were at it. I just wanted to get over the fight with Selena.


	3. Vulnerable

**Miley's POV**

When we were done, Nick got dressed and was about to leave.

"Wait, Nick." He turned around to look at me.

"Yeah?" He asked caught a bit off guard.

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Do what? Have sex? Why?"

"I uhh… I have my reasons. I just can't." He scooted over to me.

"You can tell me whatever it is, Mi."

I shook my head "No I can't, Nick. It's too personal and--"

"Too personal? My dick has been inside of your vagina. Nothing is too personal."

"Okay, I'm in love with someone and I just can't do this anymore."

"Okay, who is it?"

"That I can't tell you Nick. Cause you know him very well. I'd say you know him, like you know yourself." I said that as a hint. A hint I knew he wouldn't catch on to.

"I know a lot of people very well, Miles. Why can't you just tell me who he is?"

Like I said, I knew he wouldn't get the hint. Good.

"Because I'm scared. I don't want to risk anything. I've been in love with him for a long time and I've put up with a lot for him and if he knows…" I sighed. "I'm not looking to face rejection."

"Do you honestly believe that I would tell him?"

"Nick, please. Just let it go."

"Well, nice to know the amount of trust you have for me."

"Nick I'm s--"

"Save it. I've heard fake apologies enough times to tell the difference."

"Really? Is that why you keep crawling back to Selena? Huh, Nick?"

"Hey, that's _none _of your business, Miley. You have no right whatsoever to comment on that. You don't know how it feels to love someone that--"

"Someone that doesn't love you? Someone that never will? How it feels to put up with everything for them because you love them so much? To get nothing in return, but a slap in the face? To get your heart broken by them on _several _occasions? Oh, I know how it feels Nick. More than you know." He just shook his head and walked out of the house.

**Nick's POV**

I was so mad. After all this time. Miley and I have known each other since birth, and she doesn't trust me? It's ridiculous. I suddenly found myself crying. Over Miley. At least I wasn't crying over Selena, for a change. I can't believe she thinks she understands what I'm going through, though. No one could ever understand. She may think she understands but, no, never. She doesn't know what it's like to feel so vulnerable.

**Miley's POV**

I cried so hard. I tried to sleep but, I couldn't. My tears wouldn't stop. I was too awake to cry myself to sleep so, I just kept sitting there, bawling. I got up and went to the kitchen. I thought I'd find a new way to deal with my misery. I got a knife and I cut my arm. "Ow!" I said as I slid the knife across my wrist. I'll find another way to cope. This way hurts too much. So, I went to my room and kept crying, as the blood from my arm got on my comforter. I wish my parents were home every once in a while. I could use someone to talk to. Oh, well. Mom will be home from her out of the state business trip soon enough and I'll talk to her about it. Maybe I need therapy. Someone to talk to. I just can't stand the fact of Nick hating me but, we all know that he does. If he doesn't, he has a _very_ strong disliking to me. I wish I could tell him but, I can't maybe one day when and if he ever gets over Selena. The chances are slim, though.

* * *

**I want to post the next chapter, but I'd appreciate some reviews, please. Just a few, and I'll post the next one. Thanks. **


	4. Overwhelmed

**Miley's POV**

*beep beep beep beep beep* Ugh! I hit the snooze and went back to sleep. I don't feel like going to school today. About half and hour later, I heard a knock on my room door. Shocked, I got up to answer it.

"Mom?! Oh my gosh! You're home early!" I said, excitedly as I hugged her. My mom is my best friend. We get along better than most mothers and daughters.

"Yes I am, and why aren't you getting ready for school?" She asked , looking at me like I did something wrong.

"I uhh… I wasn't planning on going." I said, looking down. Trying to avoid the glare that I knew she was giving me.

"Oh? And why not?!" She asked, clearly angered by my decision.'

I looked up. "I don't want to deal with it. I don't want to deal with him."

Her tone suddenly calmed down. "Who, Miley?"

I looked down, mumbling "Nick."

"Oh, no. You guys aren't friends anymore?"

"Yes. No. Ugh. I really don't know and it's a long story. It's only an hour until school starts so, I should start getting ready."

"Well…" My mom said with a look of contemplation on her face.

"What?" I said, confused.

"I'll call the office right now. You're "feeling sick" today." She said, putting air quotes around "feeling sick."

"Really?" I smiled. "Thank you, mom. I have a lot to tell you."

After she made the call to the school, she patted the couch for me to sit next to her. I sat down.

"Alright, sweetie. So, what's going on?"

"Well, mom. I told you last year, that I'm not a virgin anymore, right?"

She sighed, "Yes. Why?"

I took a deep breath and let it out "Well, Nick and I… we… we have sex… a lot."

"What?! Since when?! What do you mean by a lot?"

"Since the month after he broke up with Selena, and I don't know I lost track. We do it on a weekly basis." I said, looking down.

"A weekly basis? Wow, Miles. That's… a lot. The month after he broke up with Selena? How long is that?""Basically that means we've been doing this for almost a year."

"A year?!"

"Yes, mom. A year."

She took a deep breath. "Okay, proceed."

"Mom, I'm in love with him."

She smiled "What's so bad about that? I always knew you two would end up falling in love with each other."

"Each other? No, mom. I never said that he's in love with me."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. He's still in love with Selena."

"Why the hell would he be in love with that train wreck of a girl?"

I slightly smiled at that remark. I love my mom. "I have no idea. She's cheated on him multiple times, but every time she apologizes, he forgives her." I said, sighing.

"Okay, so, what happened between you two."

"Well, when we have sex, he's just doing it with me to feel better about something Selena does to him so, I told him I couldn't have sex with him anymore. He wanted to know why, and I wasn't going to tell him "Oh, because I'm in love with you and you hurt me." So, I said I was in love with someone, he wanted to know who, I wouldn't tell him. Things got out of hand and I said something that really offended him."

"Oh my goodness, Miley. You can't skip school. I'm calling in and telling them that you're feeling better and you're going to be late to school. You have to talk to him."

"Okay."

"Don't just talk to him about the fight, though. You need to tell him your feelings for him."

I sighed. "I can't do that, mom."

"Yes you can. It's the right thing to do. You don't know if he loves you and you never will, unless you tell him."

"I'll talk to him, but I'm not going to tell him I love him."

She sighed. "Fine, Miles."

* * *

**Sorry, guys. This chapter is a bit boring, but everyone has those chapters sometimes.**

**Can I get some reviews, anyway? **

**Thanks, so much. [:**


	5. Broken

**Miley's POV**

At lunch, I looked everywhere for Nick and I couldn't find him. After about 10 minutes, I gave up and started heading over to my usual lunch spot, until I heard a familiar voice call after me, "Miles!" he said, running up to me. Found him.

"Miles, can we talk?" He said, hopeful.

"Uhh… Yeah" I said, hesitantly.

"Alright. What happened yesterday? I mean, it started out as a simple talk, and ended with us arguing, yelling, and making accusations."

"Well, it started because you thought I didn't trust you, which, by the way, is completely wrong."

"Oh, right. Well, I think I have a right to feel that way."

"I know. I completely understand why you feel that way, but I can't tell you. If you knew who he is, you would understand, but--"

"Then, tell me. It's not that hard, Mi." He said, grabbing my arm, gently.

I shook my head, immediately looking down, as tears started to form in the corners of my eyes.

"Miles, what's wrong? Does he hurt you, or something?" He said, concerned.

"Not physically, but emotionally. He's completely unaware that he's hurting me, though."

"Mi, whoever he is, he's not worth this."

"A lot of people tell me that, but they're wrong, _you're _wrong. He _is _worth it."

"If he's so amazing, you should tell him, Mi. Even if he doesn't love you back, which I highly doubt, he'll understand."

I shook my head. "No, I can't. He's in love with someone else."

"You love someone who's in a relationship?"

"I shouldn't say anything else. I'm giving too much information. You'll know."

"Miley, please. Tell me who this guy is."

I slid against the wall. "Once you find out who it is, you'll never look at me the same again. I can't risk that."

"Miles, I promise, that won't happen." He said, sounding, was that _worried? _Why would he be worried about _me?_

Suddenly, I burst into tears. "You have no idea how much I want to, Nick, but it's too risky."

"Why?! It can't be that difficult, Miley. You're acting as if it's me, or something!" He said, angrily and looked at me.

I looked down, without a word. I didn't need to elaborate any more, cause now, I have him thinking. He's going to find out within seconds. God, Miley, you're so stupid.

"Wait, it's not…" He paused. "Are you…?"

He couldn't finish the sentence, but I knew what he was trying to ask. I nodded my head, quickly, then I stood up, as more and more tears fell, and I ran to the bathroom. I went into the first stall, slid against the wall, and stopped my failed attempts at holding in my tears. He knows now. He won't ever look at me the same again. He probably doesn't want anything to do with me, anymore, and if he ever does want to say something to me, it's probably how pathetic I am, how I'll never get him. His heart belongs to Selena.

* * *

**You guys are amazing. I got five reviews in two days. **

**So, each time, I'm going to expect more reviews in order for you guys to get the next chapter. **

**Thanks, everyone, so much. It means a lot to me that you like to read my story. **


	6. Confusion

**Nick's POV**

"Miley!" I called out to her, but she kept running. I kept yelling out to her, until she entered the bathroom. "Damnit!" I feel like such an ass. I _used _her for my own healing, completely disregarding the fact that she has feelings too. Whether or not she was comfortable with everything never crossed my mind. Proves what a self centered, jerk I am. What do I do? I don't know how I feel about her. Even if I did know, and I was positive that I'm in love with her, what if something happens, we get into a fight, and breakup? I could potentially be damaging an _amazing _friendship. On the other hand, what if it _did_ work out and I got _completely _over Selena? That would be great. Damnit, I'm so confused. Wait, but what if one day, Selena were to realize how much I love her and change?

Come on now, Nick. Stop making up fake ideas. That's bullshit. It'll never happen, but Miley, Miley is an amazing person. I know she would never hurt me like Selena. Plus, she _is _beautiful, not just on the outside either, I have known her my whole life, practically, and she's always been there to pick up the pieces when Selena shatters me.

…Am I in love with my best friend? I don't know. I'm still not very sure.

**Miley's POV**

After school ended, I started walking home. I can't believe how stupid I was to drop him so many hints. Of course he would figure out that I was talking about him. He's not stupid. I was freezing and my eyes were still red and the corners were still wet with tears, when suddenly, a car pulled over.

"Miley, get in, please. I want to talk to you."

"No, Nick. I would like to save my self the awkward conversation. I already know that you're going to say that you don't want anything to do with me, anymore so, lets save me some embarrassment, and _not _talk."

"Mi, that's not _at all_ what I want to say to you. Will you please get in?" He said, his tone sounding desperate.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay." I said, skeptically. I got in the passenger seat, put on my seat belt, and looked at Nick. "Alright, so, what do you want to say."

"When did you realize it?" He said, as he put the car in drive and started heading towards my house.

"Realize what?" I said, pretending to be confused.

"Mi, don't play dumb. When did you realize that you love me?"

I looked down. "A while ago."

"Okay, a while ago, meaning…?"

"Freshman year." I said, refusing to make eye contact.

"Two years, Mi?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He said, raising his voice.

"Because I was scared, Nick!" I said, raising my voice as well. "We've known each other since we were in diapers and I just wasn't willing to risk our friendship." I said, looking down, as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Mi, don't cry please." He said as his tone softened. "I'm sorry for raising my voice. It's just that you should've told me. If you would've told me, I wouldn't have done what I have been doing to you." He said, looking concerned.

"I know you wouldn't have and maybe, we also wouldn't be friends right now. I can't deal with that, Nick." I said, shaking my head, tears falling down my cheeks, as more started to form in my eyes.

He pulled up to my house, looked at me, and wiped my tears away with his thumb. "Mi, I would never give up on our friendship just like that. Ever."

"Yeah, but this is getting unbearable for me, Nick. I want to be friends, but at the same time, I want to be more than friends, but I know that won't happen because you love her more than you could ever love me and it's so frus--"

"That's not necessarily true. I don't really know whether or not I love you. I'm so confused, I'm not even sure if I love _her_, anymore."

"I hope you don't. For your own sake, Nick. All she does is hurt you. It's like she enjoys seeing the pain in your eyes, like she gets a sick kick out if it, and I can't be there to help you anymore when she does that because I _don't _enjoy seeing you hurt and I don't know how to fix it so, the both of us end up unhappy." I said, I as I looked at him, but still refused to look him in the eyes.

"I completely understand." He paused for a few seconds. "Mi, do you mind if I try something?" He said, looking a bit dazed.

"What?" I said, completely lost and confused.

He slowly reached his hand over, gently pushed the hair out of my face, and leaned in.

I leaned in too and after what seemed like forever to me, our lips were suddenly connected. We've kissed _many _times, as you know, but this kiss was different. It wasn't rough, sloppy, and aggressive. It was gentle, and sweet, yet passionate. I pulled away, looking down. "What was that?"

"I wanted to see what my feelings about you were after a real genuine kiss."

I looked up at him, looking like an insecure, scared, girl starting her first day of first grade. "And?"

"Miley." He paused for what seemed like _forever _and I was very impatient.

"Yes, Nick." I said, trying to keep my composure.

"I think I love you too."

"You _think_? You need more time, then. I don't want to build up ideas in my head, only to find that you realized you weren't."

"I know. I'm going to think about it. I promise you that I'll know by tomorrow, though."

I nodded my head, got out of the car, and walked into the house. I had an absolute blank expression on. I wasn't happy at all because I know giving him time to think is a mistake. Tomorrow, he'll walk in to the classroom and tell me how it was just a spontaneous, in the moment feeling. Nothing more. That he doesn't love me, and my heart will shatter, like it's done so many times before.

* * *

**I'm so sorry guys. **

**I know this chapter really sucks, but I just wanted to post up something since you guys gave me more reviews than last time. **

**So, once again, I'm sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter better.**

**I know it's not good, but please review anyway.**

**Oh, and one last thing. So, your guys' reviews are great. You're really sweet, but I wouldn't mind a little constructive criticism. I'd like to know how I can improve.**

**Thanks so much, guys. **

**-xoxo Tori. **


	7. Regrets

Miley's POV

I was sulking in my depression. I just had this feeling in my gut that I'm going to face rejection. So, I went to the cabinet in the kitchen, where my mom puts all the party supplies, I pushed past all the cups, soda, and chips, and got out some vodka, and some jack. I poured some vodka in a cup, and started taking small sips. Today's Tuesday, a business day for my mom, so she won't be home, until tomorrow night, or Thursday morning, so she won't know I drank. Now, before you go jumping to conclusions, I don't usually resort to alcohol, but I couldn't think of any other way to cope.

Eventually, I got to the point where I was drunk, but not _too_ drunk. I could talk without slurring, if I focused hard enough, but my state of mind was unhealthy. So, I was thinking, since I already knew how the situation with Nick is going to end up, I might as well at least _try _to move on. So, I called this guy I knew. His name is Jake. He flirts with me, and asks me out frequently, but I always reject him. I usually don't go for his type, he's pretty cocky.

"Hello?" He said, like it was a question. He didn't know it was me, because I never wanted to give him my number.

"Hey, Jake! It's Miley."

"Oh, Miley! What? You changed your mind and wanted to take up on my offer?" He said, flirtatiously.

"Actually, yes." I said, echoing his tone.

"Okay, well, I'm not really doing anything right now." He said, hinting that he wanted to do something tonight.

"Okay, then. Let's do something."

"I'll come over now, then?"

"Mhmm." I said, giggling.

After I hung up with him, I downed both the bottle of Jack, and the Vodka.

About half an hour later the door bell rang. I stumbled over to the door, and opened it.

"Hey." He said, smirking.

"Heey. Jaake! C-o-ome iiin!" I said, slurring my words. At this point, I was completely wasted. Jake took a notice to that, of course.

"Someone's a bit tipsy."

"Whoo? Mee? No!"

He smirked. He shut the door behind him, grabbed my face, and kissed me hard and aggressively. I kissed back, and it got further. A lot further than it should have. He used my drunkenness to his full advantage.

The next morning, I woke up, my head was throbbing, the light was _killing _my eyes, and I was naked.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself, softly. I looked to my left and found a naked Jake Ryan lying next to me. I thought back to last night. Oh, right. I was drunk, and I thought I should move on, since I knew he was going to reject me. Pretty logical thinking for a drunk girl. I tapped Jake on the shoulder, "Wake up. We have school." I said, bitterly.

"Okay." He said, as he got dressed.

I took a quick shower, straightened my hair, brushed my teeth, and did my make-up, you know, the usual morning routine. When I got downstairs, Jake was waiting for me. Okay? Weird. As I walked out the door, he put his arm around me. God, what is he, my boyfriend? Ugh. Well,

maybe after a while, he'll grow on me.

When we got to school, Jake abandoned me for three superficial, cheerleaders, and kissed them all within five minutes. Man whore. I started to walk to class when Jake caught up to me.

"Miley?" "What?" I snapped at him. It might be bitchy, but the way he talks bothers me. I can't help, but sound annoyed when he talks to me.

"_Well,_ someone's a bit jealous of the attention I'm giving the cheerleaders. Don't worry, Miley. You can share can't you?" He said, stepping back a little.

I rolled my eyes. "Eww. Jealous? You wish. I'm not even close to jealous. You irk me to an immense level." I said, angered that he'd think that at all.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He said, smirking.

I groaned. "I'm sorry, okay?" A hint of annoyance was traceable in my voice. Not to him thought. He's so completely oblivious. "I just have a massive headache.

"Aw." He said, as he pulled me into a kiss. I kissed back, even though I've never had a worse kiss in my life. Just as that happened I heard a familiar voice say in a very hurt tone, full of sarcasm.

"So, you love me, right?" I pulled away, as I saw Nick turn around, shaking his head, and walk off.

"Nick, wait!" I looked at Jake. "Let go of me!"

Nick's POV

So, I was looking for Miley. I figured I should go to the English buildings since she has English first period, but then I saw something. It brought a feeling to my heart that I knew all too well. "So, you love me, right?" I said, as I walked off. I can't believe it. _Miley, __**Miley**_is another Selena? How is that possible? You think you know someone, and then they do something like this. "Nick! Wait!" I heard her call, and after I heard her yell at someone, probably Jake, to let her go, as I heard her footsteps nearing me. "Nick, please! Why do you even care?!" I stopped and turned around.

"Didn't we discuss this yesterday? Cause I'm pretty sure it wasn't my imagination!I spat out at her, coldly. I feel useless. Miley of all people let me down.

"Come on now, Nick. I knew that you were going to change your mind. Dating me would be a waste of your time." I could hear the shakiness in her voice, as she let a few tears slip, and reached her hand to wipe them away.

"Miley, I was going to tell you that I made up my mind. That I'm positive that I _do_ love you."

"I didn't know, I--""Well, maybe you should think things through instead of making assumptions, before taking actions." I said, coldly, as I walked away.

I hated leaving her there, crying, but I felt like she repeatedly stabbed my heart, but I wouldn't die, and every second I talked, or thought about it, the pain increased. Who would've thought that I'd love someone more than I loved Selena, or that I'd discover it in just a day, and that she would break my heart before we even tried any sort of relationship.

Miley's POV

I feel like such a _bitch_. I can't believe this. I stood there, bawling, leaning against a wall for five minutes. Then went to class, and plastered that fake smile of mine on my face. Demi wasn't here, thank God. I love the girl _to death_, she's my best friend, but sometimes I don't _want_ to talk about how miserable I am. I sat down in my seat, acting as if I was just peachy.

"Wow. Looks like someone's happy that she finally got some action." Some random jerk said.

I turned around, confused. "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb. We all know you slept with Jake."

I clenched my teeth. "Oh? And where did you hear that?"

"Jake."

I shook my head, laughing, sarcastically. "My sex life is none of your business."

He stood up, smirking, and wrapped his arms around my waste.

"It is if I want to be a part of it." He said, as he winked.

I pushed him off, as I snarled. "Get your hands off me, you fucking sleaze."

I walked back to my seat, wanting so badly for the period to end.

A few minutes later someone I was not too happy to see walked up to my desk.

"So, you finally slept with someone besides Nick? It's about time you realize he'll never love you." She said condescendingly, smirking.

"Selena?"

"What?" She said, as she rolled her eyes.

"That means a lot. Thank you so much. Especially coming from someone that wouldn't know love if it bit her in the ass." I said, sarcastically.

"Please, love? Hun, love is so overrated. I just want sex."

"Oh, of course! Enjoy your long life of prostitution. I hope you get aids." I said, smiling a fake smile.

She was speechless.

I heard whispers all around the room, as people started picking sides, and making remarks.

I normally would revel in this moment, with the most smug smile on my face, but Nick was still deep in my thoughts. The fact that I hurt him is lingering in my mind. As hard as I try, I can't stop thinking about it. About him. About how stupid I was to sleep with someone I can't stand.

A few minutes later, the teacher walked in and started teaching, but I was too deep in thought to pay attention to the lesson. After what seemed like a century, the bell rang and as much as I wanted to get out of that class, I casually walked out, unlike everyone else sprinting out the door. It probably looks like I'm in some sort of trance, with the amount of thinking I'm doing today. I slowly walked to my second period class, which, lucky me, I have with Nick. As soon as he saw me, he walked up to me, gently pulling me into a secluded area of the classroom.

"So, you _slept _with him too? Nice, Miley." He said, ashamed of me.

Wow. News travels fast.

"Nick, it's not even like that. I was drunk."

"You were drunk? Since when do you drink?"

"You know I drink, Nick. You've seen it before."

"Yeah, but within reason. You've always had control."

"Well, this time I didn't."

"Why would you do that, Miley?" He said, worriedly. Evidently, he still cares about me, now I'm just a little more relieved.

"I'm stupid." I said, as I shrugged. It's true. I had no other reason.

"No, you're not. Don't even think for one second that I'm going to fall for that bullshit." He said, angrily, yet a little more composed about the situation than earlier.

"I did it because I wanted to find a way to cope with my feelings. I thought I would be having to deal with a lot of stress."

"Mi, you're so much smarter than that. I don't understand." He said, softening his tone. I almost smiled when he used my nickname, but I remembered that we still aren't on best terms with each other.

"I'm not as smart as you think. I make a lot of mistakes, Nick."

"Yes, but you know better. C'mon, Mi. You had to of known that this was going to result in consequences."

"Kind of, but not _this_ bad. I didn't think you actually loved me. I thought it was just spur of the moment."

"_Loved?_ Why do you say like I used to? Like what you did changes how I feel about you?"

I looked up, shocked by his reaction.

"Nick, I'm sorry, I really am. What I was doing made sense to me at the time, and now, I don't really understand it at all. Maybe it's because I'm sober? I really don't know, but I'm _so, so_ sorry." I said, and I meant it. I deeply regret what I did.

"I know you are."

"Forgive me?" I said, hopeful .

"Yeah. I forgive you, Miley."

"Okay, so." I said, awkwardly.

"What?" He said, curious to my awkwardness.

"Where does this lead us?" I asked, nerves taking over my entire body.

"I don't know, Mi. I need to think on this one. You hurt me."

I looked at the floor, hiding my pain from him.

"Yeah, I get it. I understand."

"I better get to my seat." I said, wanting to get away from the conversation, before he saw me cry.

"Hey, wait, Mi."

I turned around, still looking down, not wanting to make contact with his eyes, or he'd see my glazed, teary eyes and think I was weak.

"I love you." He said, as he lifted up my chin.

"Yeah, same." I said, as I walked out of the room. I'd been waiting so long to hear him say that and now that it came down to it, a part of me was happy, but the other part kept telling me that although, he might love me, he won't want to be in a relationship after what I did to him, and he's just unintentionally leading me on. I chose to believe the doubtful side.

* * *

**I know it's been a while, but you guys haven't really been reviewing. **

**I like to keep to my word, unless I'm completely dying to post a new chapter. **

**Thanks.**

**-xoxo Tori**


	8. Life isn't Supposed to Be Easy

As soon as school was over, I decided to go to Demi's house. So much has happened in the past two days, and even though, I know she's going to have something to say that'll piss me off, 'cause I know she'll be right, she's my best friend. I _have _to tell her.

About half an hour later, I arrived to her house, I walked up the front steps and knocked on the door, to be greeted by a very smiley Mrs. Torres.

"Hey, Miley!" She said, as she hugged me.

"Hey, Mrs. Torres! Is Demi home?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs in her room." She said, pointing towards the stairs.

"Okay, thanks!" I said, as I ascended up the stairs.

When I reached the familiar white door belonging to Demi's room, I knocked.

"Dem?" I asked, as I opened the door.

"Hey." She greeted, hoarsely.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked, even though I knew she was sick.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be at school tomorrow. The doctor said it's just allergies. Oh, how I hate Spring," she said, with a sniffle.

"Poor thing." I said, sympathetically.

"I'm fine." She said, with a quiet chuckle.

"Soo.." I said, lengthening the last letter.

"Spill." She said, immediately, knowing something was up. Oh, how I love that girl. She knows me all too well.

"I told Nick." I said, looking down.

"You did?!" She said, excitedly. "And?"

"It took him a while to realize it, but he said he loves me too, but I messed up _immensely,_ Dem."

Her excitement quickly transformed into an expression of worry. "What happened?"

"I got drunk one night and I slept with Cody. Nick had said he needed time to think about his feelings for me. I figured he was obviously going to tell me he didn't feel the same way. I thought I should make an attempt to move on, so I did just that. Nick saw us kissing at school. He di--" I sighed. "does love me, and I hurt him."

Demi didn't say anything. She got out from under her black comforter and pulled me into a comforting hug.

The brims of my eyes were filled with tears, and I let them all fall down my face.

"He said he forgave me, but he needed more time to see where exactly we stand." I said, shakily.

"Miles, I promise you, everything will work out for the best. Just don't make the same mistake twice."

I nodded. "Thank you, Dem."

"No problem, hon. I'm always here for you. You want to stay the night tonight?"

"Yeah." I said, as I wiped my damp face. "I should probably go home and get some clothes first, though," I continued.

"Okay, I'll come with you. We need to find a cute outfit, if you want to impress Nick," She said, with a wink.

I just laughed, as I shook my head.

---

Once we got back to Demi's, we grabbed some ice cream from the freezer, put the T.V. on USA, where fortunately, a Law & Order SVU marathon was on. Law & Order is our favorite show, especially SVU. We've watched it together ever since the 7th grade.

Soon enough, we were fast asleep, and surprisingly, all thoughts of my drama with Nick were on a temporary pause and the rest of that night, I thought nothing of it.

---

"Miley! Miley!" I heard, as I groaned.

"Ugh. Just five more minutes, Dem."

"Do you want to look cute for Nick?" She asked, annoyed.

I shot up. "Alright, alright, I'm up." I said, as I pulled the blankets off of me. Demi must've woke up in the middle of the night and put some blankets on me.

I grabbed my outfit for today, went into Demi's bathroom, took a quick shower, and got ready for today. When I was done getting ready, I walked out in a black, ballerina dress with silver sequins under the bust, and some black ballerina flats. My hair was in loose curls. "Are you sure this isn't a bit much for school?" I asked Demi, unsure.

"Not at all," she responded, without hesitation. "You look perfect."

I sighed. "Okay," I said, skeptically.

First period was boring and seemed to last forever, as my teacher talked endlessly about a topic I wasn't particularly interested in, losing my attention within 2 minutes. Finally, though, after what felt like centuries, the bell rang.

As I walked out of the room and down the hall, I saw a lot of people staring at me, which made me feel very insecure.

"Stand up tall. You have to be confident, you look gorgeous," Demi reminded me.

I nodded, as I headed towards second period. Once I got to the door, I was hesitant to enter, knowing that Nick would be inside. I took in a deep breath, and exhaled, as I readied myself for a conversation that may or may not happen between Nick and I.

I walked through the door, and quickly made my way to my seat. I figured if a conversation was going to happen, it could wait until the end of the period. For now, I'd like to avoid him at all costs. Of course, with my luck, though, I saw Nick heading over this way.

"Hey," he said, softly.

"Hi," I replied, turning my head to face his direction.

"So, uh, what's up?" He asked, it seemed as though he was stumbling to find the right thing to bring up.

I sighed, "Nick, I don't really feel like chatting."

"Look, I had to start somewhere," he said defending the awkward vibe he was sending off.

"You could've just started straight at the point, which by the way, what is the point?" I asked, sounding a lot bitchier than I intended. I just really wanted him to cut to the chase.

"Mi, I'm still not sure what kind of relationship I want with you, if that's what you're getting at," he said, sighing.

"I never said that I wanted you to tell me that. I said that I think you should hurry up and get to the point of the conversation," I said, rudely. I didn't want to come off as a miserable, cranky, brat, but in all honesty, in that moment, that's exactly what I was.

"Don't start with me, Miley. You have no right to be mad at me. From what I recall, you're the one that hurt me," he retorted.

"I'm not mad at you, so why do you feel that it's so necessary to bring up what I did. I'm sorry, Nick. I don't know how many apologies it takes for you to suck it up, and get over it," I was ruining any slight chance I had with Nick, but I needed to vent to him.

"Suck it up and get over it?" He laughed, non-humorously. "Do you even understand how that felt, Miley?"

"I think I'd understand more than anyone, since the boy that I've been in love with since freshman year has been in love with his heartless, self-centered, daddy's little girl, ex-girlfriend. What did you even see in her?" I said, as I rolled my eyes, annoyed with his choice in girls.

"Don't try to change the subject, Miley. Yes, I know, I was hurting you, but who's fault was that? Did you tell me that you were in love with me?" He said, his voice filled with rage.

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault that you used me for your healing, now?" I said, with a sarcastic chuckle.

"No, it's your fault that it went on so long, 'cause you decided to keep your emotions bottled up," he argued.

"Nick, I'm tired of being the one at fault for _everything_. You need to take some of the blame, too," I yelled. At this point, a crowd of students were surrounding us, watching us like we were a reality TV show.

"No, I'm not saying it's all your fault. I'm saying that a lot of it is. The fact that you knew I was contemplating my feelings for you and you went and did _that_. That's just beyond belief," he said, as he shook his head.

"Oh, please Nick. I thought it was pity. That's the only reason anyone, besides Demi is ever nice to me. Why would I think you're any different?!"

"Stop with the histrionics, Miley! You should know me better than that. We've known each other our entire lives."

"No, Nick. I knew you until freshman year, when you started dating that slut. She changed you and I don't know what to expect of you anymore!"

"Oh, wow, Miley," he said as he put his hands behind his head, sighing. "I did change, I admit, but I didn't realize at all what I was doing to you, okay? I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but there's nothing I can do to change that, so just drop it!"

"Now you know how I feel," I responded coldly, and walked to my seat, not giving him time to respond.

The next few weeks, Nick and I were very distant. We avoided each other at all costs. I feared any confrontation with him, whatsoever. Sure, it felt good to get all my emotions off my chest, but as it typically goes, we obviously didn't end the argument correctly. There's a bright side to this situation, and that's that I'm not as crazy about Nick, I mean, I still love him, but spending less time with him is decreasing my insanity. I almost feel normal, like my life isn't as complicated. As I was thinking this over before class, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I recognized that voice and prayed that it wasn't who it sounded like, to find that my prayer wasn't answered.

"Can we talk?" He asked, gently.

"I don't know, Nick. Talking doesn't do anything but make things worse for us. I think we should just let it go, move on with our lives," I replied.

He shook his head, "please? I'd really like to talk," he said, and I almost thought I heard desperation in his voice.

I sighed, "Fine," I said, reluctantly.

"Thank you," he said, quietly. My response was a nod. "Look, I really want to let this thing go and be friends again. You've been my best friend for way too long to lose you now," He said, his words re-opening the wound in my heart that I thought was almost gone.

I shook my head, "No, Nick. I can't do that, I'm sorry. I'd rather just avoid you altogether than be your friend, because being your friend these past two years, has caused me nothing but pain and drama," I said, making sure to sound composed.

"Yeah, but things will be different now, Mi. I'm over Selena, and I'm not going to be using you for any future ex-girlfriends I have," he responded.

"That's the other problem, Nick. When you're in my life, I'm madly in love with you, but when you're not, my emotions start to lessen. Nick, I don't think I could handle being your friend and seeing you with future girlfriends."

"And I feel the exact same way, but I'm not willing to risk dating, Mi. Our friendship is too important to me."

"Neither am I," I responded looking down. "That's why I think we should just stay out of each other's lives. We need it, we need it so that we can move on and find the person that is right for us," I said struggling to hold back the tears trying to escape from the rims of my eyes. I turned around, expecting him to leave, but he just stood there, next to my seat. I looked over, puzzled by his presence, but resumed to looking straight ahead.

"I'm not leaving, Mi," he said, confidently.

"Please, don't call me that anymore, Nick. It makes this that much harder for me," I responded.

"Good, that's what I'm going for." I tried so hard not to snap at him, but he was making it so difficult for me.

"Why do you have to be so selfish, Nick?!" I yelled. "Do you not understand that what you want will hurt me?" I said, and the tears I tried to hold back escaped.

When he heard that, he sat down in the empty seat next to me, looking down.

"I do understand, actually," he said, shakily, "'cause I feel the same way, but shoving each other out of our lives isn't the way to go, Miles."

"Oh? And why not?" I asked.

"Because we've known each other so long. We can't throw away this friendship. We can't let it all go, just like that."

I looked down. I knew he was right, but how was I supposed to handle this?

"You're right," I whispered, as I looked over, a small smile formed on his face.

This was not supposed to happen. I knew I shouldn't have talked to him. Now, he's convinced me to go back to being best friends with him, and I know that this isn't going to be easy. Not at all.

* * *

**Alright, so I know it's been awhile. I'm sorry. **

**I hope you like this chapter, though. I spent quite some time on it, figuring everything out.**

**Thank you so much, I got a lot more reviews than I expected to, and I'm forever greatful to everyone who has reviewed/will review/does review my story. It means a lot. **

**Next chapter, I'm pretty sure will be in Nick's point of view. **

**-xoxo Tori.**


	9. Endless Thoughts

He looked in her deep oceanic eyes, seeing the pain and the fear they held, but he just went along with the whole friendship thing. He figured it's better to have her as a friend than not at all. The only downside was that there would always be that reminder resting in the back of his mind telling him that he didn't deserve this, because he used her. He got to thinking and came to the realization that maybe Selena was the type of girl he deserved. Even now, he was only thinking about himself. Isn't that what he always does? Soon, thought after thought came rushing into his brain, and he kept putting himself down. It was overwhelming him. He stood up and left the room abruptly, leaving alone a confused, love-stricken girl. Curiosity filled her eyes, as she watched him exit, but she just sat there, frozen. After about five minutes of thinking she shifted her attention to the front of the class, where the teacher was staring at the exit of the classroom, bewildered at Nick's random action. He made no effort to go after him and demand that he come back, though. He just continued on with class as if nothing happened. Although Miley looked like she was paying full attention to the teacher, she was drowning in her thoughts, wondering where Nick was, why he left, if it was her fault, if not whose fault was it? Her thoughts lasted the whole period, and as the bell rang, she sat there still as ever, her thoughts continuing to flood her mind. Her teacher stared inquisitively in wonderment at why she was still sitting in his classroom. She's usually more than happy to leave this class, and he couldn't seem to fathom why she hadn't left yet. "Miley," he said, tapping her on the shoulder. "It's my lunch time, now, so if you could just-" "Yeah, sorry," she said cutting him off. She stood up, and left the classroom, as she slid her phone out of her back pocket, and dialed the number she was so familiar with. "Hello," they answered, monotonously. "Hey, Nick. Are you okay?" she questioned. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked, as if he didn't know why she was asking such a question. "Oh, I don't know, because you left in the middle of class, without so much as a word," she said sarcasm dripping within her tone "Alright, alright. Look, we'll talk about it later, okay? Are you free to come over tonight?" the hopefulness in his tone was apparent, and he mentally slapped himself for being so obviously desperate. "Yeah, what time?" she asked, confusion showing upon her face. What does he need to talk about, now? "I was thinking, around five?" she nodded, then mentally reminded herself that she was on the phone. "Sounds good. I'll see you then." She hung up the phone, with a sigh, as she again began to sink into a pool of thoughts, the many theories popping into her mind. "Just one more period," she mumbled to herself, as she made her way to her fourth period class.

Once she got home from a long day at school, she ran straight up to her room, jumping on to her comfy bed, with a sigh of relief. It was Friday and school was over. She set an alarm on her phone for about 4:30 and closed her eyes as a temporary unconsciousness took over her.

* * *

**It's been forever since I've written this one and I'm so sorry about that. For those of you that read my story, Mistakes, you know that I no longer enjoy writing in first person, so I'm changing the point of view in this story to omniscient as well.**

**I hope you guys like it, and I thank you so much for what you're doing for this story.**

**40 people have favorited this story, and 39 people have story alerts sent to them for this story, and I have 67 reviews. You guys really have no idea how much this means to me.**

**So, I have one more favor to ask of you guys. ;D Subscribe to my youtube? It's TheNileyNinja. And you can drop comments and messages, and we can talk. I like getting to know my readers. **

**Anyway, you're the best. I love you guys so much.**

**-xoxo Tori**


End file.
